


Growl

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Shapeshifter!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was different but Blaine wouldn’t have him any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: okay, so, I saw this post and for some reason I pictured Kurt or Blaine getting turned into the bobcat, or being the bobcat, and scent marking the hell out of the other, because possessive cuties, and IDK. Random prompty thing

Blaine had been a  _little_  confused and concerned when his boyfriend admitted to being a what…werebobcat? 

_No Blaine, we’re called Skin Walkers_

He had been  _slightly_  terrified when Kurt had actually shifted into a bobcat but as soon as he looked into those blue eyes he knew. 

It was just a quirk, like preferring creamer to milk or having eyes that looked like starbursts. Kurt could just…turn into a bobcat. Weirder things had happened and Blaine loved his boyfriend no matter what. 

Of course, now a bit of Kurt’s personality made a lot more sense. 

He liked to cuddle and would practically (actually) start purring, he would bristle when he got upset, and he got extremely territorial. 

Like when Sebastian turned his flirtatious smile Blaine’s way. 

“I hate that prick,” Kurt snarled, eyes flashing and canines lengthening slightly as he held on tightly to Blaine’s elbow and steered him out of the Lima Bean. “That was our place. Our place!”

“It’s fine Kurt!”

“It’s not! He’s looking at you like you’re his,” Kurt’s eyes blazed as they drove back to his house. “You’re not his. You’re mine.”

“I know that Kurt,” Blaine spoke up but Kurt was still ranting. 

“How  _dare_  he even  _think_  that you would  _ever_ be with him. Like you would stoop that low,” Kurt continued to grumble as they walked into his house and Blaine smiled slightly. 

The sudden silence made Blaine turn and powerful paws slammed into his chest, making him stumble and fall into the couch. Kurt’s lean, strong frame pressed him into the cushions and he growled slightly. 

Blaine pushed down the fear that spiked up in him. Kurt was stressed, he was angry, and he was giving into his animal side. He would never hurt him. 

“Calm down honey,” he said softly as Kurt pressed his fluffy head into the crook of Blaine’s neck.

Suddenly, he started rubbing his head all over Blaine’s neck and face. He wrapped his paws around his neck and got a little more intense, almost hurting him.

“I’m confused,” Blaine choked out, nose tingling from the fur. “Are you trying to get intimate? Because I’m so not down for it with you like this.”

After a beat, he had a lap full of Kurt sighing into his shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Kurt grumbled. 

“It’s fine,” Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt’s middle. “What were you doing?” 

“It’s embarrassing,” Kurt sighed and Blaine laughed loudly. “Iwaskindofscentmarkingyou.”

“What?”

“It’s called scent marking,” Kurt pulled away, cheeks pink. “You know…to make sure that people stay away from you.”

“Really?” Blaine found himself grinning. “That’s a thing?”

“I just couldn’t help myself,” he sighed and twisted his fingers in Blaine’s sleeve. “It’s weird I know. I’m sorry.” 

“I think it’s kind of flattering,” Blaine took his chin and kissed him sweetly. “A little weird but sweet.”

Kurt sighed and dropped his head into his shoulder. 

“Plus I’d love to see you claw up Sebastian’s stupid face,” Blaine grinned as Kurt growled and kissed him.


End file.
